


Desperate Times, Etc. [Part One]

by bloodofthepen



Series: When Things Go To Hell [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofthepen/pseuds/bloodofthepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hackett gives Shepard access to an inter-species Reaper counter-strike force to take the pressure off the Normandy for smaller missions during ME3. It's bad enough packing Alliance soldiers into a small space--how can an inter-species military force hope to stop arguing long enough to fulfill a mission? Introduces the members of the task group, based on multiplayer gameplay. [Completely Redone, Revised, Reorganized, and Improved with a fuller, more cohesive plot structure--see profile or series page for details]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times, Etc. [Part One]

**[Comm Room of the _Normandy_ ; 0900 hours]**

“Admiral.” Shepard folded her hands neatly behind her as Hackett’s form flickered to life.

“Commander, we have some good news for you.”

A smile did not quite touch her lips, but the lines did smooth from her forehead. “Glad to hear it, Admiral—we haven’t gotten nearly enough in this war.”

“No we haven’t—but I’m pleased to tell you that we won’t need to send you off on as many Alliance recon missions. In fact, should you need any recon done yourself, we have a team ready for you to dispatch.”

The furrows returned to Shepard’s brow. “How? I thought our forces were tangled up on earth and securing what strategic points we can.”

Hackett inclined his head. “True, but thanks to the diplomatic alliances you’ve forged, some of the other armies have donated a few soldiers to our cause; we’ve been able to form a select, small interspecies counter-strike task forces to tangle with the Reapers, run recon, make tech pickups, data mine—whatever we need. I’ll put you in contact with one of these teams in particular; they’re constantly on the move, so location of the assigned task won’t be a problem.”

Shepard considered it. “It’ll free up time for our larger missions, take a load off my people.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Sounds good. What kind of specialists am I looking at?”

“I’ll forward the dossiers—a few N7s, turian, drell, asari, salarian, quarian… we expect to add a few more as reinforcements are available. One of the N7s graduated the same time you did—a Lieutenant Mary Neil.”

That did prompt a slight smile. “Sif’s still kicking?”

“Indeed. Let them know what you need, Shepard, and they’ll see it done.”

“Thank you, Admiral.”

“Hackett out.”

\----------------

_To: Shepard, Commander_

_From: Hackett, Admiral_

_Subject: REQUESTED DOSSIERS_

_N7 Troops Deployed ( Full service records attached):_

_Mark Antony, Marine Master Sergeant_

_Mary Neil, Navy First Lieutenant – “Sif”_

_Tyler Nilson, Navy Service Chief, Sentinel Training – “Tenison”_

_Emily Charlotte, Navy Operations Chief, Sentinel Training – “Bronte”_

_Kathy Maynard, Marine Second Lieutenant Infiltration Specialist – “M.”_

_Carmine Rogers, Marine Chief Engineer_

_Nora Demeter, Marine Second Lieutenant, Adept Training, Field Physician_

_Asari Reinforcements:_

_Tamara Diona – Justicar, Vanguard specialty; Joined of her own volition_

_Turian Reinforcements ( Full service record forwarded from Hierarchy):_

_Victron Atarus, Major, Infantry_

_Quarian Reinforcements ( Full service record forwarded from Admiralty Board):_

_Delror vas Sirtre, Marine Infiltrator_

_Salarian Reinforcements ( Unclassified portions of STG service attached):_

_Al'Zeran, former STG Engineer_

_Drell Reinforcements ( Forwarded letter from the Hanar):_

_Ardel Theseus, Assassin, Adept_

_Mercenary Reinforcements (I’m sure Aria already contacted you):_

_Simon Condor, Talon Engineer_

_Please use this resource as necessary, Commander. They are up for anything you throw at them._


End file.
